Predatory Instincts
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: Blame it on natural predatory instinct, deep primal lust, or the oh so simple fact that-that man looked so damn delicious when he writhed under him." Jonathan slips up one day, and when Scarecrow takes over, he's out for vengance.


Predatory Instincts

_A/N: Happy holidays everyone!~ I got a new laptop over the holidays and I just installed word now so I'll work on updating all my works soon enough. This was also inspired by a prompt from Muse bunnies. I thought of this after reading a review on one of my other stories and thinking about how much more psychotic I could make Jonathan. Happy reading!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of these characters, I just wish I did._

Blame it on natural predatory instinct, deep primal lust, or the oh so simple fact that- that man looked so damn _delicious_ when he writhed under him.

Jonathan had always worried that something like this would happen, but had never really taken any precautions to stop his alter ego from surfacing in such times of weakness. He found himself rocking his hips in a rhythmic motion, savouring the small moans and whimpers he pulled from the smaller man below him. This had become a normal thing for the two of them, and neither Jonathan nor Jervis were really themselves when caught up in such moments of passion. Jervis always became so passive, so submissive. Jonathan on the other hand, finally got the chance to have the upper hand for once, even if it _was_ only for a short time.

He knew his limits though, and tried never to over exercise his power.

However, every time they indulged in their 'activities', Jonathan could always faintly hear the infuriated hiss of his alter ego in the dark corner of his mind, sickened, taunting, and chilling. Normally he could show enough self control during those times to keep the twisted psychosis at bay, but this time...

Jonathan shivered, feeling his mind slip away in the sea of molten ecstasy that washed through him. Meanwhile, his sickly darker personality was waiting to pounce through the slowly opening window of opportunity.

Scarecrow was so exhausted with dealing with Jonathan's almost nightly perversions that he felt compelled to put an end to it all, one way or another...

_Just give in..._ He whispered into Jonathan's ear. _You know you want to... _

He smirked, he could feel it working. Jonathan's eyes rolled back and he moaned softly.

_Yesssss... _He hissed, _let yourself go... You haven't let me out to play in soooo long..._ His smirk quickly turned dark and malicious. _I'd just like to speak with your little_ fuck toy... He spat the last two words out as if they tasted bad, and to him, they did.

_No..._ Jonathan whimpered weakly, _I won't let you hurt him..._

_Ohhhh... You don't seem to understand... _Scarecrow muttered, _I was not _asking_ you... _He asserted all his force and pushed himself forward from the dark corner of Jonathan's mind, fully taking over the frail man, dominating both body and spirit.

Now while all this was going on, Jonathan was still thrusting evenly into Jervis' writhing body. Suddenly, Jonathan's thrusts became harder and rougher. Jervis furrowed his eyebrows and squirmed.

"Jonathan..." He whined, "You're hurting me..."

Cold, empty, listless eyes regarded the man below him, calculating and emotionless.

"J-Jonathan?" He repeated, cringing as he felt his insides start to bleed.

"_Jonathan issssn't here riiiight noooww...." _Scarecrow hissed, rocking his hips violently and biting down on Jervis' pale exposed neck, drawing a rivulet of bright red blood.

Jervis cried out and clawed at the man's back, leaving bright pink marks that caused Scarecrow to draw in a sharp breath.

"_More..." _He hissed, sucking on the now bruising skin on the smaller man's neck.

"W-What?" Jervis stuttered, his eyes welling up with tears.

"_Hurt me..." _He whispered, tilting his head back and letting his auburn hair spill over his forehead and stick to his sweat slicked skin.

"What...?" Jervis repeated dumbly, his eyes widening.

"_I _said..._" _Scarecrow murmured, accentuating his words with rather hard thrusts, _"That I want you to hurrtt me..." _He ground against the smaller man, bringing his hands back to his own scratch littered sides. "_I want to see – I want to _feel_ what the fool sees in you...I want to feel what makes you so special to him..." _He forced Jervis' nails into his side, moaning quietly.

Jervis shook his head feebly, pulling his hands away.

"No..." He mumbled, his voice weak. "No, I'm not going to hurt you..." He bit his lip gently. "Jonathan wouldn't like that..."

"_**JONATHAN ISSN'T HERE ANYMORE!" **_ Scarecrow practically screamed, the speed of his thrusts reaching a frantic pace.

His voice then dropped to a deadly whisper, his flushed face mere inches away from Jervis' tear streaked own.

"_And I don't expect him to come back...Any...Time...Soon..."_

Jervis let out a choked sob, desperately trying to twist out of his captor's grasp. Scarecrow growled and dug his claw like hands into the smaller male's side, drawing his hips forward in a deliberately slow motion.

"_Just as I thought...." _Scarecrow muttered darkly,_ "You're useless..."_

Jervis merely whimpered in response, trying his hardest not to let the fear show in his eyes. Unfortunately for him though, he mistakenly locked eyes with the man looming above him, and all that fear became instantly apparent.

Something in the Scarecrow's eyes darkened as he trailed his tongue across Jervis' neck, tasting the mixture of blood and sweat.

"_So scared..." _He moaned, feeling his body tense slightly. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and figured he should make the last moments memorable.

While his mouth now remained busy with the smaller man's shoulder, Scarecrow gently wrapped his spindly fingers over Jervis' neck, squeezing slightly. Jervis coughed, his face paling.

"S-Scarecrow!" He cried, trying to pry the man's hands away from his windpipe.

For a brief moment, the Scarecrow's mind blanked out. He stared down at the figure below him with lust clouded eyes.

"_Say that again..."_ He moaned, once more grinding his hips against the smaller male. After a brief moment of unwanted silence, Scarecrow added more pressure to Jervis' neck, smirking.

"A-Ah!" He gasped, "S-Scarecrowww..." Jervis whined quietly in a desperate attempt to earn a proper breath.

That pushed him over the edge. Scarecrow growled deeply and slammed himself roughly into the smaller man, enjoying the whimpers he caused as he came.

Suddenly, a wonderful idea sprung into Scarecrow's mind. What better way to get revenge on his pitiful alter ego than by disposing of his fuck toy? He looked down at the gasping man below him and smiled cruelly.

_Without him... Jonathan has nothing..._ He thought happily, adding a twinge more pressure to Jervis' throat.

"S-stop..." He murmured weakly, Scarecrow grinned.

"_No."_ He whispered simply, adding all the pressure he possible could onto the man's windpipe. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the delicate bones snap under his spider-like fingers.

Scarecrow gazed lazily down at the now lifeless body below him. He pulled himself out and felt a small smile tug at his lips. He leaned back and breathed deeply, allowing Jonathan to once more take full control.

Jonathan's eyes widened at the scene before his eyes. His head spun, disbelieving words flying through his mind. He felt warm bile rise in his throat at the realisation of what he had done.

_No..._ He thought darkly, _what Scarecrow had done..._

He glanced over at the body of his former lover and felt a shiver run through his spine. _Never again..._ He swore_, _hoping half-heartedly that Scarecrow could hear him. _I'll never let you do this again..._

Jonathan eyed the target pistol on the chair beside their bed and picked it up, weighing it in his palm. He flicked the barrel open.

One bullet. Perfect.

He placed the gun to the side of his head, a small smile also tugging at his lips.

_Never again..._

_**BANG...**_

_A/N: Well, that was so much darker than just about all my fics put together XD Sorry about the character death, it just kinda happened... Reviews are always welcome.. but please, no flames. Thanks._


End file.
